User talk:Jäzzi
Re-Removal Content but i don't know how to hide the content in my account? Carsfan360 (talk) 18:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Charizard with Intimidate as special ability? I'm not sure if the Changes made to Carizard's information are correct or if the user posting has confirmed the information, just based the previous entries on the contributions page for the editing user i'm not sure that the information has corroborated whether the information is accurate :The only thing I can think of would be it's new in X'' and ''Y, but we don't have information on that yet. – Jazzi (talk) 11:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::sorry for not signing it last time i often forget how Markrogers (talk) 20:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Images I have removed a lot of images from some galleries (like this one), as most of them are same or are bad quality. I only left those that are unique, that only are unqiue, that only appear in certain episodes. Since they are unused now, it would take a lot of time to delete them, so maybe we should ask the VSTF to come to delete these images? - - 17:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Will you provide me a link to the images you removed? That would help in being able to delete them. This isn't a job that VSTF performs. There are active admins on this wiki, and I highly doubt it's cross-wiki vandalism if they were on the wiki for so long and actually in pages for so long. – Jazzi (talk) 18:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Here, here and here. There are other galleries that need clean-up, but these are the ones I edited so far. That's a lot of images, so I suggest that you ask the other two admins to help you, if you wish to delete the images now. - - 19:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Please give me the direct link to the images. Tag them for deletion or something, I'm not going through the revisions to get whatever many images. – Jazzi (talk) 21:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::That is an exhausting task, which is why I recommended the VSTF to help us. But I'll try to flag them for deletion, nontheless, just not everything at once. - - 21:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::That is not what VSTF do. I told you in an above message. To help, I will have a member of VSTF explain what they do do. – Jazzi (talk) 21:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hi there, I'm Ty from the VSTF. The VSTF is a volunteer team to help keep Wikia clear of spam and vandalism. Local administrative tasks are best left to the local administrators of the wiki in question to not give the illusion that we are above the local policies of the wiki, like "Who the heck is this deleting all these images that we used to love so dearly?" 22:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, I didn't want to disrespect. I apologize for the trouble, should've seen your first message. - - 10:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Very well. It would be good to delete their images sooner than later. And this is what makes the vandals non-exhausting; you'd think with the block as anons they would stop. - - 16:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :The images are deleted. The vandals were not anons. It doesn't take much effort to deal with vandalism, it takes more effort when provoking edit summaries are left. – Jazzi (talk) 16:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant that they might've been anons and they created the accounts just to vandalise. But I see your point. - - 16:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I know that the fact the Spanish wiki are more successful than we are, but I cannot understand why are not some of them helping us. - - 14:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, seeing as they're a Spanish wiki, I have a feeling they aren't helping us because this is an English wiki and they edit the Spanish one due to speaking Spanish. – Jazzi (talk) 14:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps. But I did saw a former user. What I saw from history, he moved to Curse, yet he still edits at the Spanish wiki. Somewhat confusing matter to badmouth Wikia and yet still edit on it. - - 14:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Because he speaks both English and Spanish. It doesn't really matter. It's their choice to edit here if they want. – Jazzi (talk) 14:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::If you feel the Spanish wiki should help us, maybe you should edit the Spanish wiki to help them. – Jazzi (talk) 14:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Forum So, I fixed my signature. What I would recommend from now on to display some important events (like the forum that was recently made) on the Community Corner. It helps for people to see (and vote, if neccesary). Energy ''X'' 15:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :I know what I'm dong. I didn't have the time to add it to the community corner or to the site notice. – Jazzi (talk) 15:41, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps same should go to King Marth 64's Patroller request. After all, it has been some days and only three of us voted. Energy ''X'' 16:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::There's a link to the requests for user rights page. – Jazzi (talk) 17:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Message from Mrdanny99 (talk) may i be a adminastarator in this pokemon wikia please :We're not currently looking for admins, sorry. – Jazzi (talk) 00:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Template:CSS Hello Jazzi! It is a great honor to be here. I have recently joined the wiki (today actually), and I would love to be a part-one here. Can I ask you to please create the CSS template? It would be really helpful as it allows CSS to be functioning at any interface, without the edition of a MediaWiki page. For it to function, you need to paste the following code in MediaWiki:Common.js : addOnloadHook(function() {$('head').append(' ');}); In the CSS template (which needs to be created), the follwoing code should be entered : } I am hoping that you will see this as a worthy request, and make the template soon. Also, I don't find one reason for replying in your own talkpage to a message than on the user's whose message has been sent. Anyways, thank you. Fubuki風吹Talk' '''16:49/07.6.2013 :I'm really not sure what the CSS template does, you'll have to explain it a bit more. Honestly couldn't this just be fixed with a simple inline css? – Jazzi (talk) 18:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::After some consideration I have concluded not to use this template, I really appreciate you asking about it though. – Jazzi (talk) 19:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::May I ask why? The CSS template is really helpful for building projects that require the edition of the MediaWiki page. In addition to this, the effect of this template is very much faster than that of the MediaWiki page. Can you please provide me at least one reason as to why it is not being created?'Fubuki風吹'Talk' 10:45/07.7.2013 ::::All of that can be done through inline css. – Jazzi (talk) 11:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Inter wiki assistance Hello, Allow me to get right to the point, Im one of the admins on the the wiki-answers, and we are in need of assistance. We have become overwhelmed at the number of questions, that some category's have been allowed to build up and remain unanswered, many of those category's has are related to Pokemon. We need help answering, and we figured that this wiki would beable to provide assistance. Im provideing you, and the other admins here a link to this category, and we hope to hear from one (or all) of you soon http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pok%C3%A9mon Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I am sorry me asking has upset you, like i said we are in a major state of need, and have found that asking more then one admin gives us a better chance of a reply. Some admins are not willing to even reply, so the more we ask, the better chance for a yes or a know. Since you are looking like a no, ill refrain from asking any more people here for help. Thank you for responding, and good luck here on your wiki.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::We have had trouble with that on other wikis, they told us they want their Forums for their content and only their content. It might have been better to ask true, but we have been going by what has worked on wiki's that have responded. ::With your permission, would we be-able to still post a forum here asking for help.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks you, we want nothing but good relationship's with other wiki's and i will remember to come to you if we ever need anything else. Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 03:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Enable Achievements I KNOW i'm new but please can I request adminship, or could you enable achievements on this wiki? Also I am good at HTML codes, I took a course, so could you admin me or enable achievements. ISM Says HI :No. I do not wish to expand on this, it is pretty obvious and every user on this wiki will feel the same. Rainbow Shifter 16:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, I just want to let you all know, that I receive emails when edits are performed on my talk page. Firstly, you will not be given administrative rights here at Pokémon Wiki. You do not meet any of the requirements to request administrative rights, nor do you meet the requirements the even vote. Achievements were enabled here at Pokémon Wiki, but they are disabled and will not be enabled again. – Jazzi (talk) 17:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::What has impacted on the decision to turn off the achievements extemsion? After all, it might encourage the users to edit. '''Energy ''X'' 17:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll be able to answer this when I get back to my primary house. – Jazzi (talk) 19:02, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Badges were disabled due to this forum. As of now, our users are somewhat inactive and Winxfan and I are the only ones who are steadily collecting badges. I suggest we disable them from now on in the Winter and Spring and reactivate them in the Summer and Fall when people are more active. :Hopefully this answered your question(s). – Jazzi (talk) 20:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Clemont and Grant's type specialties? I was looking over the two and I think Clemont is a Electric type user and Grant is a Rock type user (Grant sounds close to granite) judging by the appearances of them and their gyms. Should they be added or should this wait until further info arrives? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 23:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'll have to look into it to confirm it, since I currently don't know. – Jazzi (talk) 03:28, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::It's currently not confirmed. While it might seem obvious, it's better to wait until it's officially revealed. Keep in mind to use the official Pokémon XY website instead of Serebii or other fansites as these might not be reliable and often times get different information. :Pretty much where I was looking over the two.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 03:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Features Updates Can you enable Messege Walls and Article Comments? Special:WikiFeatures Thanks! Doc (talk) 23:06, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Unless you provide a good argument and create a forum and get a community consensus in the approval range, they will not be enabled. We don't even have blogs enabled. – Jazzi (talk) 23:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey. Wow, it's been a while, good to talk to you! I know I'm not active here and such, but I was just wondering why your name is underlined. 01:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, so sorry for not responding sooner! I was on vacation! Yep, that explains it! I have just been so busy in real life lately that I haven't been able to contribute to any wikis as much as I wish I could, but when possible, I'll help contribute here! Thanks Jazzi! :-) 06:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Template:Episode So I made the changes to Template:Episode on my sandbox and this is the final outcome: User:Bermuda/Test. I made Major events and Pokémon collapsible, since they're too big. Other than that, everything should be the same so there's no changes required. If there's anything wrong with it, just let me know. Ban For some unknown reason, has been adding some incorrect categories. Energy ''X'' 09:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :That does not deserve a ban, it deserves a warning. Which I see you didn't do. – Jazzi (talk) 13:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I highly doubt anything can be warned about. Vandals are vandals; there is simply no reason to warn them if they continue to vandalise. Energy ''X'' 17:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's look at a break down of their contributions: ::: 02:39, July 16, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+52)‎ . . Category:Generation VI Pokémon ‎ (Adding categories) 11:15, July 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+19)‎ . . Spewpa ‎ (Adding categories) 11:09, July 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+28)‎ . . McCauley ‎ (Adding categories) 01:41, July 9, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+24)‎ . . Vivillon ‎ (Adding categories) 19:10, May 17, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+30)‎ . . N File:Scourge-vs-tigarstar-o.gif :::May 17, 2013 they uploaded an image. The image doesn't get used. If I were to ban for that numerous users would be banned. :::July 9-16, 2013 they add categories to articles. The categories are incorrect. Again, if I were to ban for that numerous users would be banned. :::Now, let's look at something to emphasize the point that I know how to administrate a wiki: :::* Blocks performed under Jäzzi :::** There are 192 blocks in that list. Starting from June 8, 2011, I have blocked 192 users under this account only. I was given administrative rights on July 7''', 2011. :::* Blocks performed under DangerousDangerously :::** There are 67 blocks on that list. :::* Combining the blocks from both accounts, I have blocked a total of '''259 users. :::I have been an administrator since around this time in 2011. I have had the rights for the entire time. I have no abused my rights and I use them correctly. :::Common method is to warn at least three times and then block. But depending on the severity there may be less warnings or there may just be a block. :::I know how to block people and I have correct judgement. :::Let this never happen again. – Jazzi (talk) 18:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Interest in the Wiki Greetings, I am a big fan of Pokemon. Especially the games. I have been playing the games since Gen I. So, I of course can across this Wiki and I really do feel that I could help out with my editing. I was wondering if there is anything I should know about? Perhaps any tips you could provide me with? I will be a regular in chat also so I hope to see some people there at some stage. Thanks again, 18:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Can you please block for inserting pornography into pages? :Late response, but they were blocked for a month. – Jazzi (talk) 22:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Move usage I don't think I encountered how the move is used, but seen here, there is a list. Does it have to be written? Energy ''X'' 21:54, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :I tried to look into it to see if I could find a quick solution, but since I'm on vacation I can't really help out. – Jazzi (talk) 22:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Message from CCarolinee (talk) Hi! It's been a WHILE since I watched Pokemon and It really makes me smile&laugh from heart. This quesion has been bugging me fo a wile too. Why did the completely change the Pokemon? They don't look the same way they used to? I only watched Pokemon while MIsty and Ahs traveled along with Ash...Did they travel to a new world, or sth? Did the anime get new producers and so they added like 100 new "Pokemon" o.O ? (CCarolinee (talk)) :Well, you see, Pokémon is one of Nintendo's best selling series, the game came before the anime, and so to continue to make the money that the game brings in, Nintendo needs to make more games with more regions, and so the anime follows a similar path. – Jazzi (talk) 21:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Continuation As seen here, the user I warned you of is still inserting wrong categories, despite the warning. Energy ''X'' 08:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of. – Jazzi (talk) 12:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Catalan Wiki Hi! I'm BroOk, admin of Catalan Wikia Central and Pokepèdia also, Pokémon Wiki catalan version. Can you put a link of Pokepèdia in languages part of your Main Page? I have seen that there're a space for a language yet, so you can put Catalan (català): Pokepèdia . Thank you! --BroOk (disc.) 21:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :I will do so! – Jazzi (talk) 22:41, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Good news, it's already linked! – Jazzi (talk) 22:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello Jazzi. I would like to ask you for administrator rights on the wiki. I would like to make a new logo, as the official Pokemon logo, and add a new background, because it just is a black background with the newer Pokemon on it, which isn't a great background and makes everything else look "dark." I will also make templates and updates for the wiki, and help in many ways as I can. I'm an administrator on several other wikis, so I know what I'm doing, and Pokemon is a part of my childhood. The wiki also gets a few edits a day, and I don't notice much administration help, so I would like to help in any way possible. I'm not doing this because I like Pokemon and I'll edit all the time, but I will for sure help the wiki and use my administrator rights aptly and will communicate with the other admins. There is also about 5 administration staff, and I think the wiki as popular as this could use a little bit more. In case you despise the thought of a new editor becoming an administrator, remember that administrator rights isn't for someone with a lot of edits, or someone who is nice to everyone else, it is about who will use their rights correctly and use them to help the wiki, and I know everything about administrator rights, as well as CSS coding. Thank you for any consideration. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Age I think we should remove the age parameter from character infoboxes. Most of the characters do not have their age confirmed at all, save for only the main characters. Hence, it is speculation, at best. Energy ''X'' 23:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :I understand where you're coming from, I'll change it when I get home. – Jazzi (talk) 02:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Message from Sol Hey Jazzi it's Sol. I know it's been a year or to since mmy wikia days, but since I'm back and noticed your birthday was a few days ago, I just wanted to say: Happy belated b-day. :Hey thanks for the birthday wishes! – Jazzi (talk) 13:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) -Sol988 Lucasmoura For some reason, he has been copying the plots from Bulbapedia. We told him that he should not copy it, but he is still doing it. What should we do about it? Energy ''X'' 00:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :If I could get examples that would be nice. – Jazzi (talk) 13:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::As seen here, the user noticed he copied the plots. I have checked some via this site and they are exactly the same. If I had known these plots were copied, I would have written my own. What is worse Lucasmoura did not even respond. Energy ''X'' 14:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Can I have a link to the edits, please? I was away from home, and as such, did not have good enough internet to edit consistently. If I can get a link that would be wonderful. – Jazzi (talk) 16:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *Ours / Bulbapedia DP125, *Ours / Bulbapedia DP128, *Ours / Bulbapedia DP140. I could continue if you wish for more evidence. Energy ''X'' 18:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Checking it out now. – Jazzi (talk) 22:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Tabber One Rail Error Hey there, I noticed that on the first tabber page there's an error causing the right rail to be pushed all the way down. I don't know if it bothers you guys, but if so I have a simple fix. You just have to add the following code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .WikiaGrid .grid-2 { width: 328px; } Kind regards, T3CHNOCIDE 09:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Added it into the css. – Jazzi (talk) 13:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Images Hello there, just want to inform you that there are some inappropriate images uploaded by User:Floating Mario Head in the Dark M clowN (talk) 20:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of, thank you for alerting me! – Jazzi (talk) 16:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Message from Tmason101 (talk) Hi I'm Tmason, and i am new. I work on the spectrobes wiki mostly but i decided to come here too since they are simular in some ways. Is there anything on the wiki that can help out with? Tmason101 (talk) 15:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty much anything that looks like it may need improvement. – Jazzi (talk) 16:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Problem Hey, for some reason, the this category has many Pokémon that should not belng. I assume it must be something with the template. Energy ''X'' 09:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I somehow manage to fix the coding, though only brought more problems. But it can easily be fixed if you fix the "type" parameter of the template. The type parameter should appear like this: |type = Grass |type2 = Poison :Rather than: |type = / :I'm no template expert, so excuse me if I did a silly mistake. :P :Apparently, I've been having problems with my computer (keeps crashing), so I haven't been able to work on fixing the pages. I'm lucky enough to even post a message. Another problem Rainbow Shifter 07:14, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind, I have realised how to fix it, it just means editing basically all the Pokémon pages except Bulbasaur. But the Evolutionary Line section of the pokébox isn't exactly needed due to us having a template for it already and a section especially for it.Rainbow Shifter 07:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Promo Wish I could screenshot it, but Wikia has decided to spotlight this wiki. Energy ''X'' 09:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :This would be due to Pokémon X and Y coming out soon. They do this for upcoming releases at times. – Jazzi (talk) 09:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) : I want a deleted page Can you give me the deleted Mellodi page? I want to see it. Built-in plug drive (talk) 00:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) XY Color scheme Got any ideas for the color scheme for the templates for the XY episodes? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bot reminder Just reminding you about this forum. 19:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :All it is is deleting pages and files which desperately need to be done. Otherwise I will have to do it manually. 19:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? I have never used the bot, I was telling Energy X that I might use the bot to clean up the galleries of thousands of pages. 20:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Message from RainblackDragon (talk) Umm... Hi. As you know I'm RainblackDragon. but if you prefer to, you can just call be RB. I'm still pretty new here and I don't know much about editing pages on Wikia. However, Pokemon is a broad subject that has many aspects, so I'll take an advantage of that and try to contribute or edit as many page as I possibly can. I know a lt about it. I have a long way to go before actually being noticed, so I'm not really going to go for bigshot just yet. I'll give it some time. Anyway, the main thing you'll see me talkig about is, Generation IV to Generation VI, and maybe a few spin-off games. But the basic message is: if you need help with anything, Call on me and I'll do my best. Thanks. RainblackDragon (talk) 23:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC)RainblackDragon Re: Resignation Really sorry to hear that. Maybe in a few years when you feel it could be time to stop punishing yourself you could come back, perhaps on a different account if you want a fresh start. 15:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request to talk